Macy Vaughn
Dr. Macy Vaughn is the eldest daughter of Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn. She is the older maternal half-sister of Mel Vera and the older sister of Maggie Vera. She is the ex-girlfriend of Dr. Galvin Burdette. Macy is a member of the Vera Family and the Charmed Ones with the power of Telekinesis. History Early Life Macy Vaughn was stillborn to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn on November 27, 1990. but was resurrected by a Necromancer using demon blood. When she was young, her father told her that her mother died when she was two years of age, when in reality, Marisol had left them as Macy would die if Marisol looked in her eyes ever again. When she grew older, she was sent to boarding school in Connecticut where she was one out of the two students of color within her class. During that time, she became friends with the other student of color, Tasha, but she felt a certain pressure to portray herself as "smart" and "serious" due to her and Tasha being the only representation of people of color within their grade. during her time at the boarding school Macy was bullied so badly that she begged her father not to send her back. Her father died later on in life which affected Macy greatly due to the fact that he was the only family she had known and she was now truly alone. After becoming a brilliant geneticist, Macy found a job at a university and moved to the small town of Hilltowne to continue her work. She would meet Galvin Burdette and the two started a friendship. One day while walking through the town with Galvin, Macy's life took a turn as she discovered a familiar manor and learned of the death of Marisol Vera. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Recognizing the manor from a picture that Macy had found in her father's possessions, Macy began to investigate what happened to Marisol and who she was. This lead up to her gaining the courage to go to the manor and confront who she expected to be her sisters. She was in the middle of showing the picture of her and her mother to her sisters when the power went out in the house. The girls did not know it at the time but this was the moment where they activated their powers and kick-started their destinies as The Charmed Ones. Macy was starting to ask questions about their mother but was iced out when Mel started to question Macy's intentions. Hurt and insulted, Macy left the house with her picture and would later meet Galvin to tell him what happened. Galvin tried to convince Macy to give her sisters another chance but this angered her, causing her to use powers for the first time and throw a bottle with her mind. Not understanding what had happened, Macy ran off after claiming that she was drunk. The next day, Macy was kidnapped and brought to the attic of the Vera manor. She soon learned that her kidnapper was none other than a Whitelighter named Harry Greenwood who took the girls to introduce them to the world of magic and their identities as witches. Macy was the most skeptical out of the three, trying to come up with scientific reasons for all of the magical acts she was witnessing. Macy left the manor to gather her thoughts but later had to come back when she learned Maggie had been attacked by a demon dog. Studying some residual goo from the attack, Macy discovered that baking soda could act as a vanquishing tool for the unknown demon they were facing. She presented her findings to her sisters but the two began to argue, not agreeing on whether or not to accept their Charmed destiny. Maggie told Mel that she knows that she blames her for their mother's death and that she blames herself, too. After blowing up at her sister, Maggie ran away from the group which prompted Macy to follow after her, only to discover that Maggie was kidnapped, once again. Both she and her sister started to search for Maggie when they learned that she had been taken to Kappa Tau Kappa by Lucy. Macy arrived at the campus just in time to save Maggie from her ex-boyfriend, Brian, who was being possessed by a demon. After vanquishing their first demon, the sisters began to bond, resulting in them heading back to the manor to watch old videos of their mother. Macy watched the videos and saw how great her mother was but became saddened by the fact that she was abandoned. Later that night, Macy recalled the details of her mother's death and remembered a key piece of information about their mother's true killer. She went to The Book of Shadows and researched all night to find a demon that related to the cold and crows. Believing that she had found the real killer of her mother, Macy goes to share the information with Maggie and Mel but discovered that Mel was already at the protest on campus. The two raced off to campus to find Mel and, on the way, Macy updated Maggie about the demon they would be facing. They were able to arrive at the laboratory just in time to stop the demon, Taydeus, from harming Mel. Macy tried to use the spell she found to vanquish the demon but was unable to since the girls never formally accepted their destinies as The Charmed Ones. Macy accepted her destiny, wanting to know her sisters and also be able to understand magic at a molecular level. She was able to vanquish the demon with her sisters and officially became The Charmed Ones. Let This Mother Out The next day, Macy wants to talk to the spirit of her mother through the Spirit Board to figure out why she abandoned her. The spirit asks them not to trust Harry but as a scientist, Macy doesn't want to jump to conclusions without proof. So, she urges her sisters to use a Truth Serum on Harry to see if he's telling the truth. However, Mel convinces Maggie to summon the spirit from the ouija board without waiting for Macy. The spirit looks exactly like their mother. She tells them that Harry is the one who killed her in order to steal the girls' powers. After seeing her, Macy becomes so emotional and wants to believe that it is their mother, but Maggie's instincts warn her not to trust the spirit. Macy asks the spirit why she abandoned her as a child but the spirit says it's a long complicated story for another time. So, Macy and Mel overrule Maggie and they all go to get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, that the spirit is, in fact, an imposter demon trying to steal their powers using the prism. With Harry's help, the girls fix vanquish the demon. Sweet Tooth Maggie has an encounter with a rude costumer and is saved by Parker, a student at Hilltowne University that she feels attracted to. Shortly after she runs into Lucy who wants proof that Maggie is still interested in being part of the sorority and agrees to throw a Halloween Party at her house. When she arrived home she did not have any good decorations and decided to use magic in order to decorate the house. Her sisters and Harry arrived home only to find that Maggie is throwing a halloween party, her sisters are against it but Maggie tells them that is a plan to find out who is the Harbinger of Hell. Later at the party The Charmed Ones discover that the Harbinger is at the party and decide to lure it into the woods in order to bind it by using Macy's vigin blood, however the personal gain consequences of Maggie's glamours cause the binding spell to fail and Mel uses a spell to stun the Harbinger. Maggie understands that she can not use magic for personal gain and that she needs to pay more attention to her Charmed duties. In the end she runs into Parker again and learns that he is dating Lucy which caused her to be disappointed. Exorcise Your Demons '''TBA' ''Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Manic Pixie Nightmare '''TBA' ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Personality Macy is an intense science nerd that is both driven and brilliant but also shy. She can sometimes come off as cold since she prioritizes facts and logic over her emotions. Physical Appearance Macy is a lean young woman in her late twenties and physically taller than her sisters. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Macy is of Puerto Rican and African-American descent. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Macy's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Macy Vaughn/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight through the use of arcane tools. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' Macy has the power to move objects and people with her mind. According to Harry, she was able to master this power quickly due to her high IQ. She primarily channels her powers through concentration alone, but has on occasion used hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats. By tapping into the Power of Three, she was able to move her sisters towards her despite them being out of her sight. After being told she could by Knansie, Macy learned she could telekinetically stop a person's heart. She later demonstrated this by pinching Cyd's left coronary artery and thus cutting off the blood flow to her heart, slowly killing her, and would later completely stop and start Galvin's heart. Macy can also telekinetically strangle someone, as she did to Charity. **'Telekinetic Force Bolts:' Macy can fire telekinetic force bolts from her hands that are strong enough to throw someone a considerable distance, as seen when she hurled Harry out of a room and into a wall. **'Deviation:' Macy is able to use her telekinesis to deflect certain powers from others, allowing her to protect herself from oncoming attacks. ;Demonic Powers *'Demon Blood Empowerment:' Due to the circumstances of her resurrection, Macy currently has demon blood running through her veins that empowers her to an extent. This demon blood has also been known to draw out the darkness within her. **'Evil Sight:' After touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus underneath Vera Manor, Macy awoke a latent power tied to the demon inside her known as the "evil sight". According to Priyanka Bari, this ability allows Macy to see through the eyes of evil (i.e. demons) and even remotely perceive evil acts, including those that have occurred in the past. **'Demonic Translation:' While looking through books, Macy found that she had the ability to read Illevaihcam (also known as The Devil's Tongue).Ambush *'Incineration:' The ability to pyrokinetically disintegrate objects and beings into ash. After taking on and becoming the Source of All Evil, Macy's used this demonic power to vanquish Alastor. *'Fading:' The ability to teleport through light. Macy teleported herself, her sisters and Harry after becoming the Source. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp reality on a cosmic scale. Macy warped reality to make Niko going to okay, erased mortals' memories and making it think it was all a dream after becoming the Source. ;Passive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Macy and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Macy and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. Since Macy is a Charmed One, the effects of Charity's memory wipe was not totally effective and the memories kept coming back.According to Charity in Memento Mori. *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Macy is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). *'Pain Resistance:' The demon essence inside Macy has thickened her skin and frayed her nerves, dulling her pain receptors.According to Harry Greenwood in Touched by a Demon. Abilities * Scientific Knowledge: Macy has an aptitude for science and possesses great knowledge on a range of scientific fields, though she favors biology due to her being a geneticist. Macy is able to use her scientific knowledge to understand the biology of certain demons and to exploit their weaknesses. * Baking: Macy has a fondness for baking and knows several recipes such as cookies, shortbread, and even soufflé. She was able to use this hobby of hers to bake cookies with a high enough sugar ratio to cause a reaction within the Harbinger of Death. Weaknesses * Shellfish Allergy: Macy possesses an allergy to shellfish. * The Darkness/The Ibi: Due to being resurrected with demon blood by the Necromancer Knansie, Macy gained a demonic side which was dormant until her witch powers were awoken. This demonic side causes Macy's powers to become dark, as well as her personality. Equipment * Yin and Yang Pendant: Marisol had Dexter gift Macy a magical pendant, which was enchanted to help Macy balance herself and control her powers and dark side.George Northy's Twitter Relationships Family *'Macy and Maggie Vera:' Maggie was quick to accept Macy as a sister, causing the two to become close fast. The two continued to grow closer together but there were times when Macy felt as if Maggie and Mel were against her, making her an outsider. Later on Macy learns from Galvin that Dexter fathered Maggie, making them full sisters. *'Macy and Mel Vera:' Macy and her younger half-sister. Mel had a rough start in their relationship but were able to come together as sisters. Macy is very cool and collected, always wanting to make the logical decision which goes against Mel's personality who is very passionate and always goes with what feels right to her. *'Macy and Marisol Vera:' Macy has mixed feelings toward Marisol since Marisol gave her up. Macy wants to have a relationship with her mother but she also wants answers for why she was abandoned. She found out the truth, her mother made a deal with a Necromancer to save her life. Necromancer told Marisol if she sees her daughter again that Macy would die. Marisol was forced to leave. *'Dexter Vaughn:' After Marisol abandoned Macy, Dexter went on to raise his daughter and eventually sent her to boarding school. He later died in life, leaving Macy affected deeply. Romantic Life * Macy and Galvin Burdette: Macy and Galvin became close when Macy arrived in Hilltowne. Macy was comfortable enough to tell him about her sisters and her mother. Galvin continued to hint that he wanted to pursue more with Macy but Macy was distracted by her new status as a witch. With some help from Maggie, Macy was able to overcome any and all worries and kissed Galvin. Galvin later moves on to dating a sports journalist, Summer. A while later, Galvin breaks up with Summer and Macy asks him out, giving their relationship another chance. After Galvin learns Macy's a witch, they begin dating. Macy later loses her virginity to Galvin. Currently, they are broken up. * Wes: Deciding to take Maggie's advice, Macy decided to try the new dating app. She went on a date with a man named Wes who targeted her to breed half-human half-Cicada demons. Wes was later killed by Mel when rescuing Macy. Friends * Macy and Harry Greenwood: TBA Trivia *Macy's character is a combination of both Prue Halliwell and Paige Matthews from the original Charmed series. **Like Prue, she was the oldest sister; and similar to Paige, she is the half-sister. They all shared the power of telekinesis. However, Paige's telekinetic power worked through orbs due to her whitelighter part. **Like Prue, she could read Latin and is very intelligent. **Like Paige, she did not grow up with her sisters. *Madeleine Mantock, the actor who plays Macy, is actually younger than co-star Melonie Diaz who plays the middle sister, Mel. **Mantock was the third and final sister cast. *Macy appears to be more skilled in potion brewing than her sisters due to her scientific knowledge. In the original series, the middle sister was the one with the potion brewing skills due to her cooking knowledge. *In the episode, Sweet Tooth, Macy's costume was Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld. This hinted at Macy's future storyline with her inner darkness and her demon blood. *Her dad was the first of the Charmed Ones' fathers to be mentioned on the show. In the original, Victor Bennett was the father of three of the four Charmed Ones. **She and Maggie share the same father. *Macy has a love for dogs and prime numbers. *In Manic Pixie Nightmare, Macy loses her virginity to Galvin. *Macy was bullied in school. *On her tenth birthday her father gave her a yin yang necklace. Quotes "This whole sisterhood, Power of Three thing... it's really just you two and me, the outsider." — Macy to Mel and Maggie in Let This Mother Out. "And I'm sorry for criticizing you for making your decisions based off on your emotions. It's just I've spent my entire life trying to keep mine in check. And I guess it comes off as cold, but it's how I protect myself." — Macy to Mel in Exorcise Your Demons. "I feel... tainted. In science, when something dies, it doesn't come back. It's unnatural. It's inherently wrong. I'm inherently wrong." — Macy to Harry in You're Dead to Me. "I see you. And I’m not going to turn away. You were cursed to cover up the crime of a powerful man. So that no one would ever see your pain. But I see it. And I’m so sorry. Know that you are not to blame. And now you can let go. And you can let go of all these people, too. We will do everything in our power to right these wrongs. Like the ones done to Daphne and to you… and to so many others." — Macy to Medusa in ''Switches & Stones''. Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Macy 1.jpg 1x1-Photo-of-baby-Macy-and-her-mom.gif 104 sistersleturebyHarry.png 1x05 Macy throws Harry.gif Macy Season1.png 1x10-Macy-and-Galvin-1.gif Macy and Maggie.gif Macy throws Cid.gif 1x13-Pixionary-Enchanted-page-4.gif Macy want to lose her virginity.gif |-|Season 2= Season Two TBA References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Hilltowne University Staff and Faculty